Payung Hitam
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kouichi benci saat harus kehujanan. [special for Chameda]


**Payung Hitam**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **Special for: Chameda**

 **.**

 **.**

Kouichi pernah kehujanan. Tidak sekali dua kali sebenarnya. Sering. Rasanya sungguh tidak enak, seperti tercebur ke dalam bongkahan es cair, lalu dia ikut membeku. Dan bodohnya, hari ini Kouichi mengalami lagi hal tersebut. Padahal, kemarin dia sudah cukup menggigil akibat memakan es krim waktu malam-malam.

Kouichi melempar tas sekolahnya yang basah di atas kursi saat tiba di rumah neneknya. Sesudah melepas sepatu, buku-buku pelajaran yang ada di dalam tas buru-buru dikeluarkan. Untung saja hanya pojok buku yang basah, selebihnya kering, selamat. Tapi yang paling Kouichi sayangkan adalah buku cerita horor-nya yang sebagian besar tidak bisa diselamatkan. Dia lalu mengintip dengan membuka halamannya. Luntur. Hanya setengah sebenarnya, tapi ini sungguh mengganggu.

Merasa kesal kepada dirinya sendiri (kenapa tidak dia tinggal saja di lemari kelas supaya aman?), Kouichi semakin kesal karena dia belum menamatkan ceritanya. Walhasil membuatnya dibayangi rasa penasaran. Ini tidak baik. Kouichi bukan tipe anak yang suka dibuat penasaran.

Sial sekali memang dia hari ini. Tadi, sewaktu berangkat sekolah, Kouichi hampir terlambat karena bangun kesiangan; sehingga membuatnya harus berlari kesetanan memburu bis terakhir untuk menuju sekolah tanpa sarapan. Ketika jam pelajaran pertama, diadakan ulangan dadakan. Kouichi hanya yakin 60 persen menjawab benar karena tidak belajar semalam. Di jam istirahat, perutnya mendadak sakit karena maag. Tidak terlalu parah sebenarnya, tapi tetap mengganggu. Kouichi tahu ini akibat yang harus dia terima karena telat makan. Dan pulang sekolah ini, Kouichi kehujanan. Benar-benar hari yang sangat hebat.

Sebetulnya Kouichi tidak perlu kehujanan kalau saja dia mau menerima payung yang dipinjamkan dengan senang hati oleh Misaki. Kouichi memang bodoh. Hanya karena payung itu berwarna hitam, dia tidak jadi meminjamnya. Bodoh sekali, kan?

Alasan Kouichi tidak jadi meminjam dia akui sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia sedikit trauma dengan sesuatu yang berwarna hitam; yang, mengingatkannya akan kutukan yang menimpa kelasnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, masih melekat dalam ingatan, dan kengerian yang ditimbulkan masihlah terasa menyesakkan sampai kini.

Kepala Kouichi terasa pusing setelah berganti pakaian. Dia juga mulai bersin-bersin. Ini buruk. Dia segera merebahkan diri di ranjang kesayangan untuk mengurangi pening.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, ponselnya yang diletakkan di meja berdering. Kouichi benci harus diganggu saat pikirannya sibuk merasakan sakit di sekujur badan.

Kalau begitu biarkan saja, demikian otaknya menyuruh.

Namun, ponsel itu terus berdering. Kouichi akhirnya mengalah untuk menjawabnya. Dari nomor tak dikenal.

"Halo?"

" _Sakakibara-kun?"_

Ternyata Misaki.

"Ada apa, Misaki?"

" _Kau baik-baik saja? Kau pasti kehujanan, kan?"_

Kouichi hendak menjawab tapi hidungnya gatal karena bersin.

" _Sakakibara-kun? Kau sakit?"_ Ada nada panik yang dapat Kouichi tangkap.

"Aku baik-ba—" Hidungnya gatal lagi. Kouichi bersin lagi. "Bagaimana kau bisa punya nomor ponselku?"

" _Aku meminta ke teman sekelas."_

Dahi Kouichi berkerut. "Bukankah Misaki biasanya benci dengan ponsel?"

" _Eh…"_ suara Misaki mengabur sejenak. _"Itu tidak terlalu penting. Pokonya, kalau Sakakibara-kun sakit, kau harus segera ke dokter, oke?"_

Ini mulai aneh. Misaki berkata seperti ini sangat aneh.

"Iya, nanti aku akan beli obat ke apotek."

" _Ke dokter saja, Sakakibara-kun,"_ suara Misaki terdengar bersikeras.

Kouichi bingung harus menjawab apa. "Baiklah, aku akan ke dokter."

" _Aku meneleponmu karena aku merasa bersalah tidak meyakinkanmu membawa payungku tadi."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Misaki. Aku selamat sampai rumah. Lagi pula, aku benci payung hitam."

Sunyi sesaat.

"Misaki?"

" _Ya. Sudah dulu. Jangan sampai telat makan. Jangan lupa minum obat."_

 _ **Tiiit.**_ Sambungan terputus.

Selama beberapa menit, Kouchi tidak dapat mencerna pesan Misaki tadi, yang sebagian besar ditimbulkan karena kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut. Lama sekali dia berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamar, merenungkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Misaki itu jarang sekali menelepon. Dia mengaku tidak menyukai benda elektronik karena tidak ingin merasa selalu terhung setiap saat. Tapi sekarang?

Akhirnya, setelah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, sebelum Kouchi terlelap, pikirannya berhasil membentuk satu kesimpulan.

 _Misaki mengkhawatirkannya._

Dan kesimpulan tersebut entah mengapa berhasil membuat benaknya melayang dan membuat bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman.

 **.**

 **GAME OEVR**


End file.
